


excuse me, what level of hell do i go to for dealing with the "sweater curse" four times over? yes, i'll hold.

by avosettas



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanstuck, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom Spoilers, Knitting, Movie Night, Multi, Sibling Bullshit, that is... well it's certainly a tag!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25038994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avosettas/pseuds/avosettas
Summary: “So, why won’t you just make Jade a scarf or something? I’ve seen you whip up two scarves in an hour.”“There’s said to be a curse.”“There’s no such thing!” Dirk protests.“I’m dead. My baby sister, swayed to darkness and witchcraft, she’s going to be burned at the fucking stake…” Hal is laughing hysterically. "What kind of curse?”
Relationships: Jade Harley/Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam/Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Polyswap Presents 2020





	excuse me, what level of hell do i go to for dealing with the "sweater curse" four times over? yes, i'll hold.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinisterhand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinisterhand/gifts).



> **I'd just really like to see Rose Lalonde, spite-knitter of the century, contending with the "sweater curse"-- which, if you're not familiar, is the superstition that if you knit a romantic prospect something (usually a sweater) they will break up with you before it's finished. I'd really prefer femslash, but I'm definitely open to anything else. The non-Rose character tags are just ideasuggestions I thought would be fun; you can pick your favorites if you want to. (Although that 5some would be fucking wild as a relationship. Jeez, can you imagine?)**
> 
> i went with the fivesome. also my mind sees any strilonde and goes "oh. sibling bullshit time"

“So,” Dirk says as he slumps into the couch next to you. “Are you finally making a sweater for your girlfriend?” 

“Girlfriends, plural,” You reply, not looking up from your needles. “Jade has decided to enlist Feferi and Aradia in her unending quest to be cloaked in my fibercraft.” 

“Please speak English, us mortals are eavesdropping,” says Dave from his spot on the floor next to Hal. He doesn’t turn to look at you - he’s busy watching Roxy repeatedly knock Hal off the platform in their video game as Hal gets angrier and angrier at her. 

“Not Kan, though?” Roxy asks, giggly with her victory, still keeping Hal from winning without even looking at the screen. 

“It’s an artist thing,” Hal reasons, finally beating up Roxy’s character. “Don’t beg an artist for their work, they’ll hate you for it.” 

“You gave Equius art of his fursona for _free_! Nep told me!” 

“Yes, I would argue,” You raise your voice over Hal and Roxy’s argument. “That it’s different with partners.” 

Beside you, Dirk rolls his eyes behind his shades, and then makes a grab for the controller in Hal’s hand. His twin is faster though, and always has been. All this means is that Hal loses the match, because he’s busy focusing on keeping the remote from Dirk. 

“Fuck,” he says, passing it to Dave, who begins a new match with Roxy. Then, he asks, “So, why won’t you just make Jade a scarf or something? I’ve seen you whip up two scarves in an hour.” 

You dip your head a bit, do your best to look dark and mysterious. “There’s said to be a curse.”

Dirk and Hal both groan loudly. Hal falls onto his back as well, always having to be more dramatic than Dirk. 

“There’s no such thing!” Dirk protests. 

“I’m dead. My baby sister, swayed to darkness and witchcraft, she’s going to be burned at the fucking stake…” Hal is laughing hysterically, an arm over his face. “What kind of curse?” He asks once he recovers his breath. 

You roll your eyes. “Superstition, really. They say that if a knitter tries to make a sweater, or any sort of knitted garment, really, for their significant other, their partner will break up with them before it’s finished.” 

“No way you believe that bullshit though,” Dave argues. 

“Rosie’s smarter than that,” Roxy agrees. 

“One does worry, though.” 

“One also thinks,” Hal muses with a grin, still laying on the floor. “That if Jade doesn’t get something from you soon, she might just get angry enough to break up with you anyway.” 

“Bullshit,” Roxy hits Hal over the head with her controller. And that’s the end of it, because Dirk grabs for her controller and gets it, which starts a wrestling match that you have to break up. 

~

You _do_ , in fact, have yarn picked out for socks for Jade. It’s variegated green with yellows and blues and purples, and it’s breathtaking.

You also have yarn for socks for Aradia. Plain, thick red yarn, hopefully too strong for her hiking boots to destroy within two hikes. 

And you have yarn for a scarf for Feferi, because she doesn’t wear socks even in the coldest weather. It’s an endless source of annoyance for Kanaya, mostly, because she’s always _begging_ your girlfriend to wear something warmer in the winter. Her yarn is blue with short stripes of every other color of the rainbow. 

And you, of course, have yarn for socks for Kanaya. You couldn’t pick a color, so you settled for one called Neon Blacklight - varied neons interspersed with short black bits to break them up. 

You haven’t used any of them. Superstition though it may be, you’re too worried about this stupid “sweater curse” that Eridan had told you about in highschool.

Stupid, superstitious Eridan. You know for a fact that Vriska broke up with him before you all went to college, though, and conveniently, that happened to line up with the day he finished the fingerless gloves he was knitting her. 

He has a boyfriend now, though, and you know he’s got at least three scarves that Eridan knitted him in his wardrobe. It’s sweet, really, but you sat through Eridan’s panicked ramblings as he finished the first one last year. 

And now you’re in the same spot. 

(And you definitely, definitely aren’t going to complain to Eridan about it.) 

~

“Hi Rose!” Jade greets you warmly when you open the door to your apartment. It’s tiny - or feels it, anyway, since there are five of you - and today, very _very_ warm. Aradia must be cooking. 

“Hello, Jade.” You untie your boots with one hand and then kick them off one at a time, moving through the apartment to throw your knitting bag into the bedroom you share with Kanaya. 

“Whaaaaat are you making?” She asks, not at all subtle, and you tell her as much. 

“It’s just for fun. Something to do,” you say, pulling out the purple striped scarf you’re working on. 

“Oh, it’s nice!” She doesn’t ask outright - somewhere she got it into her head that you thought it rude. 

“Thank you.” Then, you add, “It’s for Roxy. But I might start working on a scarf for Feferi next - she always seems so cold.” 

“Ooh, yeah! Because she refuses to wear socks.” Jade laughs, high and chiming. 

“Mm,” and now you know you’ve worked yourself into a hole that you can only dig deeper. And hopefully not end up single because of it. 

~ 

Aradia forces you all to watch a movie that night - an “Indiana Jones” movie, naturally, although occasionally she’ll choose something from “The Mummy” franchise instead. You find these movie nights useful for working on your knitting. 

Roxy’s scarf is nearly done - you’d casted it off earlier, and now it sits in a pile on your desk, waiting for its ends to be woven in. The yarn for Feferi’s scarf is bright, even in the blue glow of the television. 

By the time Mola Ram has ripped out that beating heart, you’re halfway through the scarf already. (Roxy always said you knitted unnaturally fast.) 

And by the time Indiana Jones has returned those glowing stones to the badly portrayed Indian village, you’re casting off. There aren’t any ends to be woven in, and Feferi hasn’t said a word to you - she’s been engrossed in the movie, but her cold hand brushes your thigh as she stands to stretch. 

“Wow, Rose,” Aradia says, standing from the other end of the couch. “Wasn’t that just a ball of yarn a few minutes ago?” 

“‘Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom’ is two hours long, Aradia,” you reply, tying off one last knot. “Feferi?” 

“Hm?” Feferi is halfway to the kitchen, but she turns when you call her, and breaks into a wide grin when you hold out the scarf for her. “Really?” 

“Why not?” 

“Eridan told me you were superstitious about that sort of thing! I figured we’d never get any knitwear out of you.” 

“Oh, I’m going to kill him.” 

“It’s not a strange superstition,” Kanaya interrupts from the couch. “Though it does tend to be rather unfounded. It’s not something that I worry about, particularly.” 

“Does this mean I get socks?” Jade asks excitedly, laying herself across Kanaya’s lap and over the arm of the couch. 

“Yes, Jade, I’ll make you some socks.”


End file.
